


Out of Reality

by gracie137 (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Clubbing, Drunken Kissing, Established Relationship, Existential Angst, First War with Voldemort, Holding Hands, Limbo, M/M, Make You Own Family edition, Polyamory, shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gracie137
Summary: A night out helps Sirius stop worrying about the looming war.





	Out of Reality

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed and uses the prompts Clubbing, Limbo (the dance) and Found Family -- also kind of walking while holding hands // man-sweat idk basically boys have sweaty hands

Sirius’s head was spinning in the way that helped him forget the fragile mortality of his existence. That niggling reminder of the verging war lying in wait for them outside the walls of the Muggle club. It was impossible to go anywhere in the Wizarding world now without hearing the whispers of it. The general public may not have taken Who-Know-Who’s mark, but they were being marked nonetheless. Each in their own distinctive way.

He turned slowly at the feel of a hand sliding around his waist, the calloused press of Remus’s fingers as they slipped under the hem of his shirt. Remus’s hands were calloused in a different way from James’s; they weren’t the callouses that came from doing something you loved, from willing your hands to wear old. They came from nights alone, from fingers scraping stone.

Remus didn’t say anything as he held the shot to Sirius’s lips, tilting it up and letting the liquid slide down Sirius’s throat. The tangy aftertaste of the Sambuca lingered on his tongue as Remus leaned in and wiped away the excess from his bottom lip.

It was supposed to be a night of fun — that’s what Jamie had declared it earlier — even if Peter hadn’t been able to make it. Sirius loved Peter, but he couldn’t say he was sad that he wasn’t there. When Peter wasn’t there, they didn’t have to hide it. They didn’t have to worry that he’d hate them for falling for each other that bit harder than they ever could him.

Sirius leaned against Remus, drinking in the warmth of his body, his eyes on James who was owning the dance floor with that same easy grace he did everything. He had set up a limbo bar and was dancing around it, his smile brighter than any of the flashing lights.

“What a prat,” Remus scoffed, his lips brushing Sirius’s ear. Sirius grinned at the fond tone of Remus’s voice.

“Absolute knob,” Sirius agreed.

Meeting Remus’s eyes, Sirius wondered for the thousandth time how people could ever think it was him that was the stand out one of the group. How could anyone look past the way James commanded a room and the way that he drew peoples eyes by sheer force of will? How could they think that Sirius’s surname could be worth more? How did people not admire Remus’s fine bone structure and marvel at the iron underpinning the man? How could Sirius’s sharp face ever compete?

His eyes caught on James who was jumping up and down now, waving them over and Sirius rolled his eyes but obeyed. He’d never been able to walk away from something James wanted.

Remus followed, his fingers entwined with Sirius’s. It was too hot, and their palms slid together, but Sirius merely tightened his grip, unwilling to let go.

James’s smile was infectious as he took Sirius’s other hand, pulling the pair of them in close. His eyes were glazed, but just the look of him burnt Sirius still.

“How low can you go?” James shouted, a stupid leer on his face that Sirius had no qualms about leaning in and kissing off, sliding his hand free of James’s and knotting it in his messy hair. He could feel Remus pressing behind him, hand squeezing Sirius’s hip, hard enough to ensure Sirius couldn’t forget he was there.

As if Sirius could ever forget Remus was there.

It was only between the two of them, Sirius could feel the fear of _something_ that weighed on him slip away. Only then could he exhale.

The three of them in moments like this were infinite; he believed they could never be cast apart.

They weren’t his blood family, but that made them better. He’d found them, out of all the millions of people in the world, Sirius had managed to find his own family. It was a little broken and very messy, but it was his. They were his and he was theirs. They knew each other in ways Sirius hadn't believed one could be known.

“You coming then?” James asked, pulling back and gesturing toward the limbo bar.

Sirius caught Remus’s eyes and laughed, the sound swept away by the beat of the song. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love in internet form


End file.
